Hidden Danger
by One Of a Kind Blonde
Summary: Welcome to Morganville a place to dangerous to even breathe. Vampire's run this town andd one girl is forever trapped in this world. Half human half vampire Lee bishop is Morganvilles deadliest secret. My version of glass houses. M to be safe.


This is my version of the story Glass Houses and it included no Claire Danvers but a new character the complete opposite of Claire because I kept thinking what if?...

Welcome to Morganville, Texas, a place to dangerous to even breathe. This small town is run by vampires and all humans are just walking blood bags. One girl is forever trapped in this world with death as the only escape. Lee Bishop: half human, half vampire Morganville's deadliest secret. Scared and alone Lee has no comfort in this world as she is designed in every way to lure in her prey. Frighteningly beautiful, unforgettably powerful and yet all she wants is to find love.  
In Morganville can this girl ever really find a way to be loved or even find a place to call home? Even when the punishment to for finding out her secret is instant death?

**Sadly I DON'T own Morganville Vampires believe me I wish I did as I love the story but I'm not that lucky :(**

**Massive HUGE thank you to my best for being my beta for this story and fixing all my awful spelling and grammer! THANK YOU DAMIE! =)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Alone**

_**'Beep, Beep, Beep'**_

"What the-" Lee groaned barely able to lift her head from the uncomfortable university pillow.

**'**_**Beep, Beep, Beep'**_

"Shut up!" Lee yelled.  
But she couldn't see, as her silvery blonde hair was plastered against her face covering her eyes. So her hand was just randomly hitting her bedside table and not actually the alarm clock. Giving up she managed to open the drawer of her small broken bedside table and rummage through it until she found a hair band. She put the hair band in scraping her hair away from her eyes and allowing her at last to see. Although the room wasn't exactly a pretty sight. Mold and damp in the corner of the room, squeaking, crumbling floorboards, a basic wardrobe, bed and chest of drawers, it was fair to say the room needed a makeover. Badly.

_**'Beep, Beep, Beep'**_

"Oh for the love of god."  
Lee grabbed for the alarm clock and threw it against a wall only for it to obviously smash into a lot of tiny pieces and now even worse she had no idea what the time was. Against all the odds Lee somehow managed drag herself out of bed though now she had to hop along the floor trying to avoid cutting her foot on any of the pieces of broken clock. Scraping open the curtains the room didn't look any better in the daylight, only worse if that was even possible. Cramped and extremely boring it was clear to see the people that had designed this room had no imagination, and apparently to them mustard yellow and dark grey were this seasons key colours. Stumbling into the small bathroom Lee caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and stopped dead not moving a muscle. Tears slowly began to trickle down her pale cheeks and drip onto the vest top she had wore to bed. As gazing into mirror was a clear reminder to Lee that she wasn't a normal eighteen year old girl, that no one could ever love her as to any person that that could fall in love with her, there would be a instant death sentence if they discovered her secret.  
Lee Bishop thought of herself as a complete freak of nature, totally unnatural, something that shouldn't even exist in our world...  
In many ways maybe this was true but maybe it wasn't, after all it wasn't _her_ fault that she existed. To the normal _human_ eye Lee had everything a girl could ever dream of: the long naturally straight silvery blonde hair, the ice blue eyes, unnaturally pale skin, slender and tall with an hour glass shape to die for. But this was all just a way to lure in her prey, she was one of the world's greatest predators yet no _human_ could ever know that.

In Morganville, Texas, the unimaginable is real. You have to see beyond the boundaries of normality in order to know the truth about the world. Believe it or not vampires exist in our world and Morganville is no exception, in fact this small town was where it all started. Lee Bishop is one of Morganville's best kept secrets not only was she is a vampire but also she is half human, she shouldn't have existed but she did. If word was to ever get out about Lee's existence who knows what the consequences would be. To be honest she wasn't exactly eager to find out.

Lee absolutely loathed her life having to constantly hide and run away from the outside world was no fun at all! However the worst part was she was unique but also totally alone. The reason Lee had moved back to Morganville -the town where she had been born- was to be closer to the only mother she had ever known, Amelie the high vamp of Morganville. Also the freaky ice queen Lee didn't want to get on the wrong side of. Lee knew her human mother had died from giving birth to her and she had been left abandoned but her vampire father and somehow Amelie had taken her in and had brought her up as if she were her own.  
Being half vampire had many downsides Lee had to drink blood -yuck! - at least once every couple of months to stay strong and healthy but could still eat human food if she chose to and being half immortal meant that she aged very, very slowly. For every year a human aged it would take Lee about ten years to achieve the same, so she was even eighteen at all but one hundred and eighty! Talk about not looking your age.  
The only good things she could find about herself were her human traits having to breath and having a beating heart, little things that made her feel more 'normal'. But in this there really such a thing as normal? Probably not normal would be if we were all exactly the same and that would be boring and probably alot safer if vampires wern't around.

"I hate you" Lee mouthed to her own reflection as one single solitary tear slid down her icy cold cheek. Quickly wiping the tear away Lee turned her back on the mirror and switched on the shower, running her hand under the water waiting for it warm up, and this was a university shower so it could have taken a while.  
Once the water was _finally_ warm, Lee stripped from her pajamas and stepped into the shower allowing the water to relax her tense muscles. She grabbed her shampoo from the small glass shelf in the shower and lathered it through her hair. The shampoo quickly washed out and Lee shut off the water as it began to run cold. Stepping carefully out of the shower Lee reached for the towel and dried herself off before wrapping it around her and leaving the cramped bathroom to the even worse bedroom. Lee tip toes her way over to the wardrobe avoiding the small pieces of broken clock. She picked out a plain scarlet t-shirt and some skinny black jeans, two colors that just highlight the paleness of her skin even more. Perfect. Pulling on the clothes Lee went back into the bathroom, grabbing her hairbrush and make up bag on the way there. Using her towel she wiped the steam off the mirror as much as she hated it there is just no way off putting on makeup without a mirror, I mean lipstick away up at your eye brow just isn't a good look. Dark eyeliner around her eyes, some deep blush to add some colors to her paper white skin and crimson red lipstick to complete the gothic look Lee seemed to be going to today. Make up done Lee reached for the hairbrush and pulled it through her long hair which was already nearly dry so just a quick blast with the hair dryer and it was done no need for hair straighteners, lucky for some. Wandering slowly back into the yellow bedroom Lee picked up her cell phone and for the first time that morning saw the time...9.28am...she was late. Again.  
"SHIT!" Lee said aloud before slipping into her black pumps and grabbing her rucksack before rushing out of the room. Locking the door and stuffing the key back into her pocket she sprinted down the corridor before catching sight of something that would make grown men cry if they weren't to busy drooling. A real life Barbie doll that even came with absolutely no personality, how amazing was that?  
The nastiest bitch to ever walk the earth, Monica Morrell. Cue dramatic lighting.

**'**_**Mwuhahahaha!'**_

For a change Monica wasn't followed by either of her two minions, Jennifer and Gina who might as well have been clones of Monica, change that there _were_ clone of Monica just with different hair colors. Lee could see that Monica was wearing some pretty high, high heels which looked like a obvious attempt to be taller than her but it hadn't worked Monica wasn't even close to Lee's five foot ten. Even though Lee avoided all eye contact with Monica it didn't work, the bitch from hell was obviously on the war path. Even if Lee had some kind of stick it probably wouldn't have fended Monica off.  
"Hey ice queen I need to talk to you."  
"Well that's too bad since I already tortured myself enough this decade thank you very much."  
As Lee tried to walk around Monica she stepped in front of her, if all the stupid abilities vampires had why couldn't they walk through people? Oh, yeah as that's for ghosts.  
"I'm warning you Barbie don't mess with me I'm really not in the mood to kill someone today."  
"Tough talk from the ice maiden. Why are you even at this school it's not like you even no anyone here."  
"Why on this earth do you think I would tell my life story to you and even if I did you would just loose it in that empty head of yours, so why would I waste my breath?"  
"I'm warning you icy you have no idea who you are messing with I practically run this school."  
"Yeah only because she either make out with the teacher, if there a guy obviously, or you bully your way into getting what you want. You think you're so amazing but you're not you just have to look in a mirror -if you don't smash it first- to realize that. You're just a pathetic little coward who goes running to daddy every time she breaks a freaking nail."  
"You will so regret that."  
Monica, not tall enough to hit Lee on the face, hit her right in her stomach winding her for a few seconds and then all hell broke loose. Monica clawed Lee's cheek managing to draw blood, Lee fought back by pulling out a clump off Monica's bleached blonde hair out. The fight continued until Lee swung a punch to Monica's pouting pink lips, she fell back hitting her tooth off of a water fountain breaking it.  
Monica fell back her hand clutched to her mouth to shocked to make a sound, when she did finally speak every word she said came with a whistle.  
"Bitsh...yosh...broke...my'sh...toutsh."  
Like the terminator Monica was back up on her feet again and came charging at Lee as two teachers came rushing out of their class rooms to separate the two girls. Monica who was in worse shape that Lee was escorted off my two teachers to see the school nurse not before she hissed in Lee's ear.  
"This isn't over."

Now while Monica got to go to see the nurse Lee had to go see the principle, now talk about unfair or what Lee was slightly injured aswel. Three long stratch marks aross her right cheek, bruises down her arms and legs. She sat in the gray reception for so long her ass fell asleep and there is only so long that someone can stare at withering pot plant, until finally the receptionist got a phone call saying that Lee could go into the office.  
The office wasn't much better than any other part of this hell hole of a university. It smelt stale like moldy bread; there was nothing really in it apart from to silver filing cabinets, the principles oak desk, chairs to sit on and the most ancient out of date computer imaginable, it could have been from the Stone Age... Principle King was sitting behind the desk his arm folded across his chest. He was skinny, tall man with gelled back black hair and glasses that sat on the rim of his nose. His brow was set in a scowl and he glared constantly at Lee as she took a seat. Then the speech began about how behavior will not be tolerated like that at this school, how she has let the school down and guess what not only that she had let herself down. Lee barely listened staring into space most of the time only picking out certain parts of what the Principle was saying to her.

**...twenty minutes later...**

"I'm sorry to report Ms Bishop that you're behavior has been on a constant slope downward." Yes, the speech was still carrying on.  
Lee was really starting to come concerned as at this point her ass had gone completely numb and there was a chance it may never wake up again...can you walk without a numb ass?  
"So now after the incident with Ms Morrell and since you are relatively new to the school I have had to take everything into consideration."  
'Hmm...this guy really needs to start wearing deodorant_,' _Lee thought.  
Giving up on listening Lee stared at the very strange brown patch on the seat beside her, wondering but not wanting to know what it was. Then something caught her attention.  
"Blah...Blah...Blah...you will be excluded until further notice...blah...blah."  
"Wait hold on did you just say you are excluding me...were the hell am I supposed to go I stay on campus?"  
"Do not use that kind of language in my office Ms Bishop you will speak to me with respect; you will have to find some where to stay off campus until you are believed to no longer be a threat to Ms Morrell."  
Was this guy serious a threat to Monica Morrell, the devils freaking spawn!  
Then Lee began to think about it. Maybe staying off campus wasn't such a bad idea. It was not as if she even liked the room she was staying in and it would be a chance to think and maybe even have a chance at something normal in life. As if.

"Fine I'll move but Mr. King, can I borrow your newspaper?"  
"If you want; but whatever for?"

"You shouldn't answer a question with a question you know but I am going to look at accommodation if it's any of your business which it isn't, well not anymore."  
Grabbing the newspaper from the principals desk Lee stood up stumbling a bit from her stiff legs but managing to still walk to the door she could not survive any longer in this office. "The school will contact you when you can return."  
"Yeah whatever" Lee mumbled and slammed the door shut behind her.

Lee skimmed through the paper hoping to find something that didn't sound to creepy not that was much that she couldn't handle. Then something caught her attention, the ad read:  
'THREE ROOMATES SEEKING FOURTH, _huge old house, privacy assured, reasonable rent and utilities.'  
'Wow this sounds like one of Amelie's founder houses,' _Lee thought. '_Well that could be fun.'  
_Dialing the number into her cell phone she waited but it just kept ringing until it clicked onto the answer machine with a young, male voice speaking.  
"Hello, you have reached the Glass House. If you're looking for Michael, he sleeps days. If you're looking for Shane goodluck with that 'cause we never know where the hell he is and if you're looking for Eve, you'll probably get her on her cell phone or at the shop. But hey. Leave a message. And if you're-"  
The message was cut off when someone picked up the phone. A male deep tired sounding voice came on the phone.  
"Hi Shane speaking who's this?" the boy asked.  
"Hi my names Lee Bishop I was just wondering if the room to rent was still available."  
"Yep sure is makes you wonder why doesn't it" Shane laughed it sounded so warm and friendly that it made Lee feel all fuzzy inside. _'Calm down girl you remember the rules' _Lee thought to herself.  
"Yeah it does but maybe the room was just waiting for me," Lee giggled.  
"Just come down then Michaels desperate for someone else to move in and help with the rent you know. The house is pretty easy to finds looks across between the muster and 'gone with the wind."  
"So what's the address exactly or do I just look for the creepiest house on the street?"  
"No the address is 716 West Lot Street."

"Actually I know where that is I'll be round shortly."  
"I'll see you then bye."  
"Bye."  
With that Lee snapped her cell phone shut and emptied out her rucksack on the floor and started stuffing all the basics she could it into it. Even though Lee wasn't sure she would even get the room at the founders' house there was no way she was staying in the university any longer. Amazingly most of her stuff fitted in her ruck sack, with a little bit of effort of course. One advantage of half vampire was being slightly stronger than the average human and thank goodness for that she might not have been able to lift the bag up if it wasn't for it.

Lee never did things by half and that even came to the vehicle that she drove. A car was way too boring for he she drove in style. So suiting herself in her motorbike gear she slung her bag on her back and grabbed her bright red helmet before leaving the room for the last time. She decided to keep her room key for emergencies not that she ever wanted to be back in this place again without being physically forceda nd that wouldn't be a pretty sight.  
Striding out of the university -turning heads and getting wolf whistles as she went- Lee made it to her pride and joy her jet black Honda motorcycle.  
Throwing her bag in the storage compartment and placing on that hideous helmet -that always ruined her hair- she climbed on to the bike. Revving up the engine Lee speeding away from the University has fast as the bike would go. So much was about to change in her life little did Lee know quite how much!

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think it took me a while to write but the next update is coming soon! (**


End file.
